horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Need the Smeet
I Need the Smeet is a song made by JJ LOVES SOME GRU. The song was inspired by Submarine Man's music. Lyrics Intro Smeetaflopagig! Yuh Chorus Everybody in my bedroom, smell my feet They are really stinky, I need the smeet Call me Footye North because I kill people with my compactor I let my squad eat feet, and after, we eat dog turd Everybody in my bedroom, smell my feet They are really stinky, I need the smeet Call me Footye North because I kill people with my compactor I let my squad eat feet, and after, we eat dog turd Verse Woah, I smell the feet (I smell the feet!) Gimme the smeet (Smeetaflopagig!) When I take a shower I don't wash my feet My feet is dirty, not clean Praise our lord and savior, Old Man Dad One day I'll make a song with him, his feet is so fat I don't need cash, feet is so fat I love the taste of big feet, small feet taste bad Smeetaflopagig, feet smells so lit Smeetaflopagig, feet smell so good This song is a bop, beat's harder than a rock I always smell big feet before I make a song Feet smellier than a trash can They look at me, and say, "Hey, I'm a big fan" Feet smellier than a piece of cheese Wait a minute, where is my smeet?! Chorus Everybody in my bedroom, smell my feet They are really stinky, I need the smeet Call me Footye North because I kill people with my compactor I let my squad eat feet, and after, we eat dog turd Everybody in my bedroom, smell my feet They are really stinky, I need the smeet Call me Footye North because I kill people with my compactor I let my squad eat feet, and after, we eat dog turd Everybody in my bedroom, smell my feet They are really stinky, I need the smeet Call me Footye North because I kill people with my compactor I let my squad eat feet, and after, we eat dog turd Everybody in my bedroom, smell my feet They are really stinky, I need the smeet Call me Footye North because I kill people with my compactor I let my squad eat feet, and after, we eat dog turd Why It Sucks # The lyrics are all just about smelling and eating feet. # The autotune is overused to the max on this song. # The song is inspired by Submarine Man's music. # The instrumental was produced with the demo version of FL Studio 12. # He even mentions eating dog poop in the song. # The album cover is horrible and it looks like it is made with MS Paint. # He used Comic Sans MS in the album cover. # In some parts, he uses a horrible high pitched voice. # The title of the song is really stupid. Official Audio Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Fetish Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Gross songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:JJ LOVES SOME R0BLX Songs Category:2019 Category:2010s Songs